Lazos de Vida
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: [Long-Fic] Son aquellos vínculos que encienden pasiones, metas o sueños inalcanzables pero también, pueden nublar la razón y convertirse algo que de miedo, son cadenas que mantiene unido a un futuro inesperado.. -¿Somos capaces de no perder esos lazos que hemos formados? O, se volverán contra nosotros con el pasar el tiempo?- susurro en la oscuridad.


**Hakouki pertenece a Ideas Factory.**

…

—**Capítulo: Prologo—**

_Amor, son los sentimiento relacionado con el apego y efecto, y resultante de un producto de series de actitudes, emociones y experiencias, para los Oni no está permitido porque representa el afecto, la bondad y la compasión de los seres humanos, una debilidad inmoral._

**_Contrato con usted_**

"_Los pequeños pájaros emprenden el vuelo, _

_por motivos sin importancia"_

Eso sería la definición de esa palabra tan hermosa que cualquiera quiere oír (amor), cuando se escucha esas palabras esas mariposas escondidas revolotean sin parar, sin duda es una experiencia confortable ¿Por qué los Oni, no les permite sentirlo? ¿Es que acaso, no está permitido? ¿Quién impide enamorarse? Nadie, es un acto que no está trazado por el destino, y ese hilo rojo, lo conduce a su destinado, a veces, es una sorpresa, o es, una tragedia sin procedente. El amor siempre estará involucrado con el dolor, son antónimos pero irónicamente son dos sencillas palabras que están entrelazadas entre sí.

Si sientes amor, sientes dolor. Si sientes dolor, sientes amor.

"_Soy cuidada muy bien por él pero no estamos destinados amar" _pensó una muchacha con el cabello castaño sentada en su futón a punto de dormir en una habitación que estaba en la oscuridad y una vela iluminaba donde se encontraba, estaba mirando la luna menguante pero algunas nubes daban signos de taparlas, un espectáculo magnifico tapado con la lluvia sin cesar.

Sintió que la puerta corrediza se abría, no quiso ver, ya lo sabía a la perfección. Estuvo con él hace años ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, él no quería que ella durmiera en otra habitación, aunque no tengan la relación que estaban, solo era un acuerdo entre ellos, nada más. Siempre hacía lo que quería con ella..¿Era un Oni caprichoso? Algunas veces, los sirviente le decían que él estaba cortejándola a ella sin decirlo y inconscientemente, no sabía si creerle o no, actuaba con ella como siempre: frío y cruel, solo emanaba la lujuria.

"_Los árboles murmuran al mecerse con el viento, _

_me pregunto cuándo darán un respiro a sus alas."_

Escucho los pasos lentos, sintió que él destapaba las sabanas, el frío lo sintió sus pies expuestos. Se acomodo y los grandes brazos fuertes rodearon la pequeña cintura bajándola a acostarse junto a él. La acomodo cerca de él, lado del cuello. Como todas las veces, siempre lo hacía y una vez le dijo que ella desprendía un dulce aroma a flores silvestres que podía encantar a cualquier demonio, pensó que se estaba burlando de ella pero no fue así, era un alago por parte de él demasiado extraño para creer.

Sus brazos musculosos que podía hacer que cualquiera sintiera protegido la acercaron más a él, temiendo que se escape aunque era muy tentador para ella esa idea, no lo hacía por el acuerdo sino ya estaría muy lejos donde él no la encuentre nunca más. Por un momento, sintió que le gustaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba que alguien la amara por todas las cosas que pasaron.

Quería seguir mirando la luna en esta noche pero un buen sueño le vendría bien, con todo lo que hizo hoy, un descanso era necesario. Sentía frío, como una serpiente sigilosa recorría todo su cuerpo la estremecía con una ligera caricia, se acercó queriendo sentir calor corporal de la persona que la abrazaba con posesión, lo abrazo ligeramente metiendo la cabecita en su pecho casi al descubierto, pudo sentir una sonrisa de él. ¿Era de felicidad? O, ¿Disfrutaba de eso? …. Por ahora, no le importaba. El sueño se apodero de ella sin darse cuenta.

"_Todo está ocurriendo como recordaba, _

_así que, __no renuncies todavía a esta vida"_

"_Nuestro lazo, es de una manera irrompible" _acarició el hermoso cabello castaño, con la palma de su mano acarició como todas las veces pero esta vez era diferente.

Queriendo acariciar más cada parte de su ser tanto alma y cuerpo, no sabía si hacerlo o no, como aquellas veces que la lujuria lo vencía y entregaba todo por esta mujer que estaba en frente de él, que le importaba, ella era suya ahora. Su mano delicadamente tocó la mejilla sonrojada, aún dormida tenía expresiones muy tímidas. Bajo la mirada a la de ella, la llama de vela se extinguió dejando toda la habitación al oscuro, se acerco posando sus fríos labios al de ella. Esa mujer que estaba sorprendida por aquella acción sorpresiva, desprendía miedo abriendo sus ojos de no poder creerlo, pero luego no se resistió sabía a la perfección que no debía negarse.

Satisfecho por su dominio en ella, procedió a bajar sus manos a su hombro enredando sus manos al kimono abriéndolo despacio, sabía que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados por la pena aunque estaban en la oscuridad él veía todo los rasgos faciales de la mujer Oni de sus brazos, el kimono blanco pureza que ella ya no tenía lo había perdió hace mucho tiempo después de la sagrada ceremonia que los unía eternamente, se deslizaba lentamente mostrando sus hombros desnudos al descubierto, se lamio los labios lujuriosamente, siempre supo que su piel era tan suave y frágil a la vez como una flor delicada y hermosa pero fuerte y valiente en su interior, un valor que no tenía cualquiera.

"_Deja que el pájaro enjaulado,_

_ agite sus alas una vez más, por favor"_

Él sentía que era adicto, ella era como una droga que no te deja satisfecho con solo probarla, quería tener más de ella, no solo su presencia o su cuerpo, no sabía qué era eso que tanto necesitaba. Quería dominarla completamente, la acomodo en el futón de una manera casi tierna, ya que el salvajismo lo estaba ordenando que se apresurada diciéndole que no aguantaba más, las ansías no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Se subió encima de la joven, su kimono casi desgarrado por él. Mostrándole una delicada flor de porcelana en su máximo esplendor. Acerco su rostro besándola arduamente hambriento de su sabor y con él tiempo ese beso era tan apasionado que ninguno quería que se termine, ignorando la falta de aire que se presentaba, se escucho varios suspiro de placer por parte de ella, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Sus besos siempre fueron apasionados y exigentes, los de ella eran tiernos y delicados, con el tiempo se convirtieron iguales a los de él.

Sus manos recorrían su pierna estremeciéndola completamente, subiendo el kimono donde pudiera tocar esa fragante piel que lo volvía loco. Ambos no querían esperar más, querían tocar el límite de lo que podían sentir. Aquella danza de un hombre y una mujer, no, de dos Oni, se llevaba a cabo en una noche cálida con un cielo estrellado.

"_Bajo el mismo cielo nocturno que nacieron _

_los profundos y mudos __lazos de amor__"_

/xxxx/

…

**Hola a todos del planeta tierra! xD….(No sé, si lo leerán en el mundo pero igual lo digo -3-) Les tengo algo diferente al humor y amistad que le estado ofreciendo en estos días … Para serles sincero con la mano en el corazón, no iba a publicar este proyecto, no sé, … se darán cuenta que está en "M" …Ustedes saben que significa, no? …No quiero decir que escribiré lo que se imaginan, para ello falta mucho, necesito pulirme en esto para llegar a escribirlo. *susurro* en este capítulo hubo algo ;D … Les gusto? …**

**¿A que me refiero con "Lazos"? … Eso solo, se dará conocer en el progreso de la historia, solo contaré que los protagonista siempre remarcaran su amistad de años, traiciones, peleas por el honor o AMOR… ji ji ji …Tengo su pareja oficial para Chizuru, no los puedo enamorar de una noche a la mañana, faltara muchoooooo, muchisimoooo … No es un Chizuru con todos, les avisó…**

**En la primera parte, utilice una canción de Maon Kurosaki… **_**"Contrato con usted"**_** … Sacaré provecho de las canciones de Hakouki! Sería como un Song-Fic**

**Tenía una imagen mejor para esta historia pero se cortaba y no mostraba bien sus contenido Q.Q …. Ghhhhgg.. (?) :`D**

**Nos leemos!**

**J**_**a **_**N**_**e**_**!**

…


End file.
